Mangekyō Sharingan
Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼; dosł. Kalejdoskopowe Kopiujące Krążące Oko") jest zaawansowaną formą Sharingana, który może zostać aktywowany przez garstkę Uchiha. Został również uaktywniony przez Kakashiego Hatake - w niewiadomy sposób. Opis Mangekyō Sharingan pozwala użytkownikowi na kontrolę nad Dziewięciu-Ogoniastym Demonicznym Lisem,Naruto rozdział 385, strona 15''Naruto'' rozdział 399, strona 15 choć tylko Madarze Uchiha udało się przekroczyć ten kamień milowy,Naruto rozdział 458, strona 3 Tobiemu udało się to zrobić tylko ze zwykłym Sharinganem.Naruto rozdział 501, strona 9 Przyznaje im się także dostęp do innych skutecznych technik. Mangekyō Sharingan różni się od zwykłego Sharingana jego wyglądem, który zmienia wygląd pieczęci tomoe. Inaczej niż w przypadku Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się u każdego użytkownika; u Kakashiego Hatake, Itachiego Uchihy i Tobiego przypominają rotory, a u Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak trzy przecinające się elipsy. Mangekyō Sharingan jest nabywamy poprzez przeżycie traumy po śmierci najbliższej osoby użytkownikowi Sharingana. Z użytkownikiem normalnie będącym świadkiem lub doświadczającym tego z pierwszej ręki, Uchiha przez całą historię zabijali osoby najbliższe im osby w celu przyspieszenia tego zdarzenia,Naruto rozdział 386, strona 13 jednak jak Kakashi, Tobi i Shisui zdobyli ich Mangekyō Sharingany nie zostało jeszcze wyjaśnione. W celu uzyskania Mangekyō Sharingana, trzeba poczuć emocje spowodowane utratą przyjaciół lub rodziny, a jedynie ich zabicie lub oglądanie ich śmierci umożliwi jego aktywację. thumb|left|Madara i Izuna po przebudzeniu swoich Mangekyō Sharinganów. Z biegiem czasu, wykorzystania technik Mangekyō Sharingana pogarsza wzrok użytkownika do punktu ślepoty. Tylko pobieranie i przeszczepianie sobie Mangekyō innego członku klanu Uchiha może przywrócić wzrok, proces którego rezultatem jest utworzenie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Mocniejsze więzy krwi pomiędzy dawcą,a "biorcą" zapewniają większą kompatybilność — rodzeństwo dla przykładu mogłoby być najlepszym dawcą.Naruto rozdział 386 strony 13-15 Czas łączenia się dawanego Mangekyō z odbierającym Mangekyō do punktu pełnego przywrócenia trwa co najmniej kilka dni, co widać w przypadku Sasuke. Proces nie tylko przywraca na stałe wzrok, ale także niesamowicie zwiększa moc osoby. Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wydaje się również zmieniać w stosunku do oryginalnego Mangekyō, gdyż wydaje się być połączeniem obecnego właściciela z przeszczepionym. Jeśli Uchiha z Mangekyō Sharinganem zostaje wskrzeszony poprzez technikę Przywołanie: Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, zyskuje zdolność do używania Mangekyō Sharingana przez wydłużony okres czasu bez jakiejkolwiek dolegliwości zakłócenia wzroku. Z nieznanych powodów, Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan może ewoluować w Rinnegana, o czym świadczy użycie tego dōjutsu przez Madarę Uchihę, który oznajmił, że obudził je krótko przed swoją śmiercią.Naruto rozdział 560, strona 16 Wariacje Mangekyō Sharingana Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha zyskał Mangekyō Sharingana pomagając swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, Shisuiemu w zabiciu siebie.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 11 Z Mangekyō Sharinganem, Itachi był w stanie wykorzystać co najmniej trzy potężne techniki. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Tsukuyomi, niesamowicie potężnego genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu torturować przeciwników przez wiele dni, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to kilka sekund. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Amaterasu, ninjutsu, które tworzy czarne płomienie, których nie można zgasić, atakujące cel i palące się dopóki cel nie zostanie zredukowany do popiołu. Ostatnia z tych technik to Susanoo, która pozwoliła Itachiemu wezwać ogromnego eterycznego wojownika. Ten byt walczy w imieniu Itachiego i broni go od większości ataków. Według Zetsu, gdy jest połączone z Lustrem Yata i Mieczem Totsuka zasadniczo sprawia, że Itachi jest niezwyciężony. Susanoo Itachiego ma trzy formy, przez które przechodzi; niekompletna forma szkieletu, kompletna forma przypominająca wojownika i finalna forma, która przypomina yamabushi. Korzystanie z Mangekyō Sharingan kładzie ogromne obciążenie dla ciała Itachiego i szybko wyczerpuje jego zasoby chakry, do punktu gdzie po użyciu ich trzy razy dziennie dezaktywuje swój normalny Sharingan.Naruto rozdział 148, strona 7 W czasie, gdy walczył z Sasuke a jego wzrok pogorszył się, gdyż widział tylko duże rozmycia, przekroczył swoje limity i użył Mangekyō Sharingana więcej niż trzy razy, jak również innych technik. Klon zawierający 30% jego chakry nie mógł go użyć nawet raz (choć może to być spowodowane przeciętnym poziomem wytrzymałości Itachiego). Po śmierci Itachiego, Sasuke na początku odmawia przyjęcia oczu, ale w końcu nie udaje mu się uciec od samych skutków ubocznych i uzyskuje Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake wypracował własny Mangekyō Sharingan w przerwie czasowej. Jak go rozwinął jest wciąż niejasne. Z jego Mangekyō Sharinganem, Kakashi mogł używać ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni nazywane Kamui, aby wysłać cel do innego wymiaru. Atak wymaga niesamowitego wysiłku, aby precyzyjnie wycelować i pozostawia chakrę Kakashiego znacznie wyssaną, zważywszy na to, że Kakashi nie jest Uchihą, wyssana chakra jest bardziej zauważalna niż u pozostałych użytkowników Mangekyō Sharingana. Gdy pierwszy raz używa tej techniki, zapada w śpiączkę po użyciu jej trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia i miał słabą kontrolę celowania. Jednak po długiej praktyce ze swoim Mangekyō, może kontrolować wielkość, by wpłynąć tylko na cel, a także być bardziej precyzyjnym w celu trafienia szybko poruszających się celów. Może także użyć go dwa razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, nie wykazując natychmiastowego wyssania chakry i zmęczenie, w celu przeciwdziałania strzałom Susanoo Sasuke Uchihy. Obito/Kakashi Obito, który nabył prawy Sharingan Obito nieznanymi środkami na Moście Kannabi ma tak samo wystylizowane Mangekyō co Kakashi. Wraz z tym, jest również w stanie użyć Kamui, jak również dodatkowego Ninjutsu Czasoprzestrzennego.Naruto rozdział 598, strona 8 Madara Uchiha Madara Uchihabyłpierwszym Uchihą, który obudził Mangekyō Sharingana. Ostatecznie stracił wzrok od jego nadużywania, a tylko poprzez oczy jego młodszego brata, Izuny, był w stanie odzyskać wzrok. To także dało mu "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana, który dał mu wielką moc. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wygląda identycznie jak wygląd jego pierwszego, z połączeniem Mangekyō Izuny. Madara został jednym z niewielu który uwolnił swojego Susanoo, jako rezultat opanowania Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi w swych oczach. Jego Susanoo pokazało unikalne atrybuty, w tym dwie twarze i dwie pary rąk zamiast jednej twarzy i trzech rak, które wydają się standardowe. Madara mógł również kompletnie kontrolować Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa za pomocą Mangekyō Sharingan, etap, którego żaden użytkownik Sharingana oprócz Tobiego nie opanował. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha uzyskał Mangekyō Sharingan, wkrótce po Madarze. Madara później przeszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, by odzyskać utracony wzrok. Według Tobiego, Izuna z własnej woli dał mu oczy dla dobra klanu Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha obudził swój Mangekyō Sharingan, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o swoim bracie, Itachim. Żal w świadomości, że Itachi nie był złoczyńcą i bardzo silny smutek spowodowany faktem, że Itachi nie był złym człowiekiem i chciał jak najlepiej dla brata i klanu, oraz śmierć Itachiego z ręki Sasuke, obudziły jego Mangekyō Sharingana. W przeciwieństwie do innych Sharinganów, które mają czarny wygląd i czerwone tło, Mangekyō Sasuke jest pierwszym, który wykazał czerwony wygląd i czarne tło. Sasuke pokazał się używając tych samych umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingana co Itachi, ale w odwrócony sposób. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" może używać Tsukuyomi, by złamać wolę i sparaliżować cel.Naruto rozdział 408, strona 4 Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że wersja Sasuke nie może wpłynąć na percepcję czasu ofiary, a więc jest znacznie gorsza od wersji Itachiego.Naruto rozdział 478, strona 3 Z jego "lewym Mangekyō" może użyć Amaterasu. Dane nam było do zrozumienia, że jego umiejętności związane z Amaterasu przewyższają Itachiego, i jest on w stanie zastosować Transformację Kształtu płomieni, tworząc Uwolnienie Płomieni, a nawet je zgasić. Sasuke prezentuje możliwość korzystania z Susanoo, którego może użyć nawet częściowo odpowiednio do sytuacji, takich jak korzystanie z klatki piersiowej do celów obrony lub objawiania tylko ramienia w interakcji z otoczeniem. Susanoo Sasuke rozwija się w różnych etapach w trakcie bitew; zaczyna po raz pierwszy używać niekompletnej wersji przeciwko Czwartemu Raikage, rozwija wersję zdolną do wystrzelenia strzał podczas walki z Danzō, a następnie tworzy wersji niemal identyczną do Itachiego podczas walki z Kakashim. Susanoo Sasuke wydaje się być bardziej demoniczne niż Itachiego. Z powodu większych rezerw chakry od swojego starszego brata, Sasuke może użyć technik Mangekyō Sharingana więcej niż trzy razy dziennie. Gdy Itachi był już krytycznie wyczerpany po użyciu Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu raz, a wtedy Susanoo jako ostatnią technikę, która ostatecznie doprowadza do jego śmierci, Sasuke mógł utrzymać Susanoo przez wydłużony okres czasu, używając Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi kilka raz w trakcie dnia i kilka innych technik konsumujących chakrę jak Chidori. Bezmyślnie, jak Itachi, używanie Mangekyō Sharingana kładzie duże obciążenie dla oczu i ciała Sasuke. Początkowo, Sasuke odmawia przeszczepienia oczu Itachiego w celu przywrócenia swojej wizji, kiedy była ona zredukowana do ciężkich rozmazać w najlepszym razie, oświadczając że jego widok jest inny niż Itachiego. Jednakże po spotkaniu Naruto ponownie i zszokowaniu jego determinacją uratowania Sasuke z jego ciemności, Sasuke decyduje się zabrać oczy Itachiego, by mógł zabić Naruto z pełną mocą. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan przyjmuje kształt jego starego Mangekyō Sharingana, ale zawiera w sobie wyprostowaną wersję Mangekyō Sharingana Itachiego umieszczoną w środku. Jego nowe oczy produkują upiornego Susanoo i maja widzieć dobrze w ciemności. Jest również w stanie skondensować Amaterasu i wystrzeliwać do wielu celów naraz. Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha zdobył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana w pewnym okresie czasu z nieznanych powodów. Obdarzyło go umiejętnością rzucania potężnych technik genjutsu. Najpotężniejszym genjutsu z jego arsenału jest Kotoamatsukami.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 9 Ta technika pozwala mu manipulować myślami przeciwnika bez choćby najmniejszego podejrzenia, że jest się kontrolowanym. Jedyną wadą użycia tej techniki był fakt, że powoduje to, iż Mangekyō jest bezużyteczny przez jakiś czas bez pomocy. Wysoce pożądana umiejętność, prawe oko Shisuiego zostaje skradzione przez Danzō Shimurę, gdy był ciągle żywy. Shisui powierza jego lewe oko Itachiemu Uchiha i mówi mu, by chronił wioskę; Itachi wszczepia go w kruka i umieszcza wewnątrz Naruto Uzumakiego. Wtedy też wydawało się, że zmiażdżył swoje oczy, by powstrzymać konflikt o te oczy i usunął swoją egzystencję, choć uważano że był utopiony przez Itachiego w Rzece Naka.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 11 Gdy jest aktywowany, Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego ma cztery punkty, które są w okrągłym, podobnym do piły ruchu. Obydwoje oczu są ostatecznie zniszczone, z Danzō miażdżącym je przed śmiercią i Itachim spalającym kruka, gdy wychodzi z Naruto. Itari Uchiha Itari uaktywnił swojego Mangekyō zabijając najlepszego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Howaito Kiriego. Uświadamiając sobie jak mocna więź była między nimi, i że oboje chcieli zakończyć spór między sobą, Itari popadł w rozpacz i gniew trzymając w ramionach konającego przyjaciela. Wygląd Mangekyō Itariego jest zbliżony do tego Kakashiego, posiada jednak cztery ramiona i czarny punkt pośrodku. W podstawowej formie Itari był w stanie użyć Amaterasu oraz Tsukuyomi. Pierwszy raz użył swoich technik całkowicie nieświadomie w przypływie emocji. Podczas pojedynku z Henjinem, chłopak pierwszy raz świadomie użył Tsukuyomi. Działało na podobnej zasadzie co Itachiego z tym, że jest trzy razy krótsze. Później w trakcie pojedynku z Furgaksem, Uchiha użył kilkukrotnie czarnych płomieni Amaterasu. Nie kontrolował swoich tworów prawie wcale, umiał jedynie wycelować w przeciwnika. W trakcie tego samego starcia przebudził swoje Susanoo. Duchowa postać była kwintesencją mocy jaką posiadały jego oczy. Przed wyruszeniem do Kraju Śniegu Itari kazał przeszczepić sobie prawe oko brata. Po czym półtora roku później uzyskał Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Jak się później okazało tylko w prawym, przeszczepionym oku. W czasie gdy jego Wieczny Mangekyō był aktywny jego lewe oko samo się zamykało, co uniemożliwiało użycia Tsukuyomi i Susanoo. Będąc w posiadaniu wyższego poziomu, Itari zyskał większą kontrolę nad płomieniami Amaterasu. Teraz mógł zmieniać kształt swojej techniki, ale nie mógł jej zgasić. Do tego celu służyła mu jego unikalna umiejętność, jutsu zwane Hakai, która pozwalała na neutralizację wszystkich technik Sharingana i jego wyższej formy. Przed przyłączeniem się do Akatsuki, Uchiha kazał sobie przeszczepić drugie oko brata, zyskując przy tym ponowną możliwość korzystania z Tsukuyomi i Susanoo. O ile umiejętności w korzystaniu z genjutsu nie wzrosły wcale, to używanie Susanoo szło znacznie lepiej. Mógł przyzwać albo całego rycerza albo jego pojedynczą broń. Henjin Uchiha Henjin uaktywnił swój kalejdoskop z zazdrości. Zazdrość tą kierował w stosunku do młodszego brata, Itariego, posuwając się do zabicia najważniejszej osoby w swoim życiu, ojca oraz starszego brata, Gado. Jego Sharingan wygląda jak dwa normalne nałożone na siebie, posiada sześć łezek. Niewiele wiadomo o zdolnościach jakie dawały Henjinowi jego oczy ponieważ został szybko zabity przez młodszego brata. Wiadomo jedynie, że mógł używać jakiegoś silnego genjutsu. Shimon Kizamu Shimon Kizamu nabył formę Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana poprzez stworzenie Ostatecznego Dōjutsu. Przeszczepił sobie oczy Madary Uchihy wraz z Rinneganem i Byakuganem, zyskując ich zdolności i zwiększone pokłady czakry. Zaprezentował nam zdolność do używania Susanoo i Amaterasu w bardzo wysokim stopniu. Powiedział również, że potrafi korzystać z genjutsu przysługującego oczom, ale gardzi stylem walki poprzez iluzję, więc z niego nie korzysta. Jeśli chodzi o zasadniczy wygląd Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, nie różni się on niczym od oryginału oprócz tego, że nie ma czerwonego tła, które jest zastąpione przez fioletowe od Rinnegana. Yutaka Uchiha Yutaka zdobył swój Mangekyō Sharingan w swój ulubiony sposób: zabijając. Zabił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jeszcze tego samego dnia spalił jego dom Amaterasu, które wydobywało się z jego lewego oka. Mimo iż nigdy nie pokazano iż może używac Tsukyomi prawdopodobnie posiada je, gdyż używa Susanoo, które w jego przypadku jest fioletowe i wygląda jak Susanoo jego ojca. Raisu Uchiha Zdobył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana poprzez gdy walczył podczas Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi i w oddali zobaczył umierającego swojego przyjaciela. Jego Mangekyō Sharingan pozwala mu używać Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo które jest zielone. Nie używa także Tsukoyomi. Wygląda jak 2 shurikeny jeden shuriken mały drugi duży. Ma 3 ostrza. Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana zdobył podczas Inwazjii Shin Gai'a. Tam wymienił się z jednym z Shinobi oczami. Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Raisa wygląda jak trójkąt narysowany graffiti i w środku czarna kropka. Fenris Uchiha Fenris zdobył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, kiedy zabił swojego towarzysza dywizji, a zarazem największego rywala. Jego Mangekyō jest dość nietypowe i wygląda bardzo specyficznie, jak coś w rodzaju słońca. Dzięki niemu może używać wszystkich technik charakterystycznych dla posiadacza owych oczu. Formy Mangekyō Sharingana Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego i Tobiego Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Madary Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Izuny Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg|Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego Mangekyo_Sharingan_Itari.svg.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Itariego i Ichigana Henjin's Mangekyo.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Henjina Plik:MS_S.PNG|Mangekyō Sharingan Shinjego Plik:MS_Brata.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Yutaki Mangekyou Sharingan Raisu.gif|Mangekyō Sharingan Raisu MS Hayato.png|Mangekyou Sharingan Hayato Mangekyou Sharingan Rena.JPG|Mangekyou Sharingan Rena MSNikorai.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Nikoraia MS Haruki.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Harukiego MSFenrisa.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Fenrisa MSNatsu.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Natsu Hagetaka.png|Wersja Hagetak'i Formy Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Wieczny).svg|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary i Shimona Plik:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke (Wieczny).svg|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke Mangekyō Sharingan Itari (Wieczny).svg.png|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Itariego Plik:EMS S.png|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Shinjego Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan Raisu.png|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Raisu Ren EMS.png|Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan Rena Ciekawostki * W anime, w walce przeciwko A, wewnętrzne linie przecięcia Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke są zastąpione przez okrąg. * W anime, gdy Kakashi używa swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, by przenieść strzałę Susanoo Sasuke, czarny i czerwony kolor zostają odwrócone.Naruto: Shippūden epizod 214 Źródła Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai